Cladding the exterior and interior of residential and commercial buildings is gaining popularity. Exterior cladding may include a rain screen to protect the interior elements. Installation of cladding requires a framing system mounted to typically a wall of a structure, but may also be mounted to a roof, soffit, ceiling, floor, etc. The cladding is attached to the framing system. The framing system is typically made from galvanized metal. However, galvanized metal has many drawbacks.
One disadvantage is that galvanized metal cannot be used in coastal areas or areas of high moisture as the galvanized coating is insufficient to resist corrosion in these regions. Another disadvantage is that galvanized metal is difficult to cut and drill, which increases the cost and quality of the installation. Another disadvantage is that galvanized metal parts very rarely true, which requires additional labor to level components. Another disadvantage is that galvanized metal parts should be resealed after cutting or drilling to restitute the removed surface coating. Another disadvantage of conventional framing systems is that they normally provide a single-type of framing element, which must be cut and positioned to fit the geometric differences of the several structures and features (e.g., windows, doors, soffits, and corners) found on modern buildings. This one size fits all approach has proven inadequate and further increases the difficulty and cost of installation.
Another disadvantage of conventional cladding is that it fails to position the frames of the windows flush with the cladding. Windows are not normally perfectly aligned. When conventional cladding is applied, the misalignment of windows is magnified and more noticeable and thus aesthetically unpleasing. Often the window frame has a different offset than the cladding, which is also aesthetically unpleasing.
As such, there is a need for a framing system that has a greater resistance to corrosion, is simple and efficient to install, and adaptable to many different buildings and structural features. The system needs to be able to enhance the aesthetic appearance, especially of windows. Still further, there is a need for a framing system that has these advantages and is capable of being manufactured cost effectively and from low cost materials.